


Rings

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [68]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Forced Piercings, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, not a good time is had, spoilers for episode 49, the goblin clan is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: anonymous asked: Prompt. How did Nott get her nose ring? Was it some coming of age thing goblins do? Do only goblin girls get them? Was it just an excuse to have more shiny things?Nott gets her piercings.





	Rings

The goblins do more than make her one of them and force her to do whatever they tell her to do. They hold her down and pierce her awful fucking ears, forcing her to be still with their hands covering her mouth as they punch a hole in the middle of her nose. 

The goblin she assumed was the wife, if they even have marriages or anything of the sort, of the one she killed was the one who ordered it be done to her only a week after she’d been forced back with them. 

She said it was to claim her, to mark her as hers and the clans prize, as an extension to making her suffer. Her nose ring is used to pull her where they want her to go, and it hurts. 

She eventually managed to escape, but she’s gotten used to the rings, and wouldn’t know how to remove her nose ring if she wanted to. Mostly, she just tried to pretend they weren’t there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heres a prompt from when I got it months ago. I had no real ideas for it until now, for obvious reasons.


End file.
